Night Hoglet
The Night Hoglet is a smaller and weaker version of the Night Pigsy. Like its relative, the Night Hoglet is also an aggressive sunlight-intolerant Creature. However, the Night Holget is only half a block in height and appears only in certain Biomes on the surface world at night; it usually does not spawn underground, but might sometimes wander into shallow Caves for a bit. General information Night Hoglets are relatives of common yellow Pigsies and smaller variants of Night Pigsies, but Night Hoglets only spawn in darkness in a few surface Biomes and also only at night. Artificial luminaires will prevent them from spawning. Night Hoglets are aggressive, except on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" enabled. Even on these game worlds, attacking or taming Night Hoglets will cause them to defend themselves. They won't react aggressively on "peaceful worlds" if they are pushed with an ArcTek Gauntlet though, as long as players will not use an AOE Gauntlet Smash on them. These Creatures were implemented with update R27 on January 13th 2016. Night Hoglets will burn as soon as they are hit by sunlight, but will not drop any Loot Bags in this case. They will also vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Night Hoglets are a good source of Leather and Crystal Shards, just like Night Pigsies and common yellow "daylight" Pigsies are, and a weaker challenge suited for beginners. You can obtain Pigsy Droppings only from Night Hoglet Pets after taming wild Night Hoglets and feeding them their favorite Food. Pigsy Droppings can optionally be used as a fertilizer to speed up the growth of Seeds for Crops, Queen Bees, Mushroom Spores and tree Saplings. Leather is a valuable crafting ingredient for Leather Armor (the first tier of Armor) as well as for Explosives. Crystal Shards are also useful for crafting Explosives. Spawning Different from their relatives, the larger Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets seem to mainly spawn in Woodlands, sometimes in Forests, but way more rarely in other surface Biomes, and not underground. Night Hoglets will only appear after nighttime starts (around 10:34 PM ingame-time) - and always only in dark places, since these Creatures are sunlight-intolerant. Night Hoglets mainly spawn on green Grass, which however does not necessarily apply to player-made arenas or artificial biomes built from such blocks if they aren't placed into fitting types of surface Biomes. The small Hoglets will start to burn when hit by sunlight (starting in the morning at ca. 5:11 AM ingame-time). They will then perish without leaving any trace nor Loot Bag. They spawn at night, but can be "kept alive" in unlit Caves or other dark areas. They usually vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Night Hoglets can be spawned on Mob Spawners. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Behavior Night Hoglets are aggressive towards player characters, except on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" is enabled, which only players with the "Pro"-DLC can do. They can sense player characters from a distance when the line of sight is unobstructed, will then snort and run up to the players to attack them. Night Hoglets cannot be "charmed" by using Eau De Pigsy. Eau De Pigsy only affects common peaceful yellow Pigsies. The same goes for Love Potions. When a Night Hoglet is nearby somewhere, you can hear it snorting a little, but not as loud as its "grown-up" relative, the Night Pigsy. The emerald green skin pattern of Night Hoglets glows and makes it well visible in the darkness. It does not illuminate the area though. Like all aggressive Creatures, Night Hoglets do not react scared when explosions or battles happen close to them, and will not run away from the scene. Combat According to Playful, a Night Hoglet has 50 health points. Based on tests, Night Hoglets require 5 hits with a Twig, 3 hits with a Wood Sword, 2 hits with a Stone Sword, 2 hit with an Obsidian Sword, 1 hit with an Iron Sword, 1 hit with a Diamond Sword or 1 hit with a Lumite Sword to be killed. Using the AOE Gauntlet Smash, killing Night Hoglets requires 1 of these power attacks no matter what type of Weapon or if any Weapon is equipped. Please note that all Creativerse Creatures have species-related resistances and weaknesses against specific tiers of Weapons and are resistant, sometimes immune, against certain elemental damage types. Its special attack begins after the Night Hoglets ducks down lowering its torso and head while wagging its tail and making a grumbling sound. It will then push up its head and push the player-character back. The pushing power of a Night Hoglet is very weak though, and it's even possible to keep on taming it when being pushed by it. Like with all types of Creatures except for flight animals, it is still recommended to circle a Night Hoglet while whacking it with a Melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it, since every hit will reduce the durability of the Armor. Like all other Creatures, Night Hoglets can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). Creatures cannot climb ladders, cannot open doors or wicket gates and cannot climb or jump over fences - unless there's a block, object or liquid next to the fence that they can use as a stepping stone, or something has been placed directly on the fence. You still might not be able to safely fight Creatures from platforms or ladders, nor across gaps or fences with a Melee Weapon any longer (or tame them with such tricks), since Creatures can now back away and take a distance when they realize that they cannot reach the player character. You can try these tricks at your own risk nonetheless, since they might still work sometimes. In any case you can still throw Explosives or throwable items at Creatures from a safe place. Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs. Poison Bombs work well against Night Hoglets too. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow Creatures down. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Night Hoglets can drop 1-4 stacks of items in their Loot Bag. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1-3 pieces of Leather. Often their Loot Bags will additionally contain Bones, Crystal Shards and/or Red Mushrooms. More rarely their Loot Bags will additionally contain Sinews and/or Globs of Goo. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, there's a very small chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and/or Year of the Pig Lanterns from Night Hoglets when you kill them. The chances are much higher to receive these Recipes as a pet-harvest though. Taming To tame a Night Hoglet, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar (with TAB as the default button) and point it at the Hoglet for 15 seconds without being interrupted. After obtaining the Rancher Badge through questing (9 Quests starting with the Quest "Fall for You"), the taming time will be reduced to only 1,5 second. The Badge does not have to be "selected" in order to grant this Buff. The safest way to tame any Creature is to build a hovering closed-up trap with a bottom made of Slabs or any type of blocks with small holes in them that will not allow Creatures to slip through. A destination Teleporter should be placed higher up into the trap, so that a Creature that is teleported there will fall down and onto the bottom. A departure Teleporter has to be placed into the wild, and the Creature needs to be lured or chased into it. Then you can stand below the bottom of the trap and tame the Creature through the holes. Even W'urm (probably the strongest Creature in Creativerse that can even attack downwards) can't reach player characters if they are positioned directly below him. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and if you want to keep the Hoglet stunned, you will have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds as long as you have not attained the Rancher Badge, so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. If a Night Hoglet already starts to prepare its special attack, then it will be too late to throw a Stun Bomb. The special attack will still hit in this case, even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned. Not like it will be much of a problem with a weak Night Hoglet though. Do not use too many Stun Bombs, because it can be lethal to weak Creatures like Night Hoglets eventually, since Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be used as alternatives to make Creatures stay put, which might also prevent them from glitching. However, being hit with Goo does not stop Creatures from defending themselves when being tamed. It is possible to slowly circle Night Hoglets while continuing to tame them in order to not get hit. Since update R45 in July 2017, if Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame all Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore. A current bug occasionally lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops, which can make taming a little complicated. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not burn in sunlight any longer, they will not die from hunger, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. Feeding them as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If Pets are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets Night Hoglets may either prefer to eat Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms or Bread. Pets with more modest eating-predilections will not give any less nor less valuable harvests than demanding ones. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Brown Mushroom to a Night Hoglet that loves Red Mushrooms or if you feed a Sandwich to a Night Hoglet if its favorite food is Bread, then you might not even receive any Leather or Pigsy Droppings when harvesting from it. Pet Harvest After your Pet has digested the Food (can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. When keeping Night Hoglets as Pets and after feeding them their favorite food, you can obtain 1-6 pieces of Leathers from them with each harvest, and also 1-6 units of Pigsy Droppings. Occasionally, the pet-harvest from Night Hoglets may additionally include Red Mushrooms, Crystal Shards and/or Bones. Rarely you might obtain Sinews and/or Globs of Goo as a pet-harvest from them too. In general, the pet-harvest of Night Hoglets can be 3 times the amount of materials than you could obtain from their Loot Bags after killing or dismissing Pigsies. Usually, you'll receive more Bones, Globs of Goo and Sinews. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, you have the chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and Year of the Pig Lanterns from tamed Night Hoglets when you harvest from them. The chances are much higher if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet window. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Night Hoglets also appear to be dirty after the harvest, so it's pretty obvious that they are in need of a shower. Simply equip a Pet Washer, point the cursor at your Pet and hold the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Pet Night Hoglets will stick their little tongues out when being cleaned, obviously enjoying it like their larger brethren do. A Washer will lose durability after each completed cleaning process. Quests There is one Quest that specifically includes Night Hoglets: The Night's Watch * Badge: Brawler * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Best Served Cold" * Objectives: ** defeat 5 black and bright blue Night Twiggies with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. These round-eyed little animals spawn during the night in Woodlands and Forests, only rarely in Grasslands, Tundras and just very rarely on artificial Biomes. They will burn away when sunlight hits them. ** defeat 5 black and green Night Hoglets with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. These small and weak Pigsy-variants spawn during the night in Woodlands and Forests just like Night Twiggies, not often in Grasslands, Tundras and rather rarely on artificial Biomes (not as rarely as Night Twiggies though). They too will burn away when sunlight hits them. * Rewards: 20 Coal Torches and 1 Stone Treasure Chest * Unlocks: quest "Things That Go Bump" Family members The Night Hoglet has many relatives: * the aggressive Night Pigsy that spawns on the surface at night, but also in Caves and on the Fossil layer during the day * the peaceful, but defensive yellow daylight Pigsy that spawns on all types of Grass blocks only during the day in nearly all surface Biomes * the fearful Ghost Pigsy that spawns only during certain event times on surface blocks at night (like around Halloween) * the aggressive Corrupted Pigsy that roves about in the dangerous Corruption layer deep underground in darkness during day and night * the roguishly aggressive and poisonous Feral Pigsy that lives in lush Jungles and foggy Swamplands during the day * and the proud territorial and somehow aggressive BossHog that roams golden Savannahs at day and night Night Hoglets do not necessarily spawn together with Night Pigsies, even though it might seem like Hoglets are the piglets of Night Pigsies because of their similar look but smaller size. Night Hoglets also do not "replace" yellow daylight Pigsies. So far, there are not any daytime variants of the Night Hoglet, and the same applies to the Night Twiggy. Category:Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Pets Category:Sunlight Intolerant Creatures